


A Promise Made

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Made

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Promise Made  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 165  
>  **Summary:** Kirk is hurt.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'light' on my [prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/528110.html)

Slowly, Captain James T. Kirk opened his eyes and at the blindly bright light peering down at him he quickly shut them again. “What happened?” 

Spock shut off the light before he answered. “There was an explosion in one of the main corridors near the engine room.”

“My ship?” Kirk opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

It was all Spock could do not to snarl in frustration as he gently pushed him back down again. The man cared more for this ship than he did for his own safety. “The Enterprise is fine, Captain.”

Kirk’s eyes widened at Spock’s tone. “What’s wrong, Spock?”

The Vulcan took a deep breath before he whispered, “I have died a thousand deaths since you were brought unconscious into the sickbay.” Spock laid his hand carefully against Kirk’s cheek. “You will endeavor to never do that to me again.”

He turned his head and placed a soft kiss on the tips of Spock’s fingers. “I’ll try. I promise.”


End file.
